Freudia Neuwahl
Freudia Neuwahl (RKS002 Drei), or Freu for short, is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette. She acts as a supporting character in various titles and is the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, the sequel to the first Rosenkreuzstilette game. Freu is voiced by Sou Raika. Appearance Freu is a girl with white hair with a curly ahoge and held in a ponytail by a red ribbon and red eyes. She wears long white gloves and a white wedding dress with a white ribbon on its back and a blood stain shaped like a cross, and she wears white shoes. In Freudenstachel, her dress has been altered so that it appears as if separable by both top and bottom. Personality Freu is a calm and collected girl who is a lone wolf by nature and prefers to work alone. She's the type of Magus who can easily get the job done on her own without the need for assistance from anyone else. While she doesn't like being close to others, she does, however, have strong feelings for her childhood friend, Spiritia Rosenberg. In the original Rosenkreuzstilette, Freu dreams of a world where everyone she cares for can live in peace, and loyally follows orders from Graf Michael Sepperin. Relationships Spiritia Rosenberg Spiritia is the person that Freu feels closest to, as the two have known each other since they were children. Freu can sense whenever Tia is in danger and often does anything in her power to protect her. Freu has very strong feelings towards Tia and loves her just as much as Tia loves her back. Strudel Strudel is Freu's fairy friend and partner. In Freudenstachel, the two meet while Freu is investigating the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle after having heard Tia's cries for help. Strudel often travels with Freu since then, and makes several comments wherever Freu goes. Eifer Skute Eifer seems to carry strong emotions towards Freu. At first, the reason for that seems to be unknown, but it is later revealed that Eifer is creation of Iris Sepperin, who used Freu as a template for said creation. Abilities Freu possesses the ice ability of Freudenstachel, which lets her fire icicles in whatever direction she pleases. The colder the area around her, the sharper her icicles will become. Freu can also implement the skills of her opponents and use them as the basis for her learnable techniques, the Frostklinge, an ice version of Dolis Warmind's Fesselspirale that she can hurl in any direction, the Frostfackel, which lets her throw out a trail of exploding icicles, the Kopiekreisel, which lets her create copies of herself that serve as both offense and defense, the Eislanze, which lets her shoot ice lasers that also take the form of blades, the Eisschwert, which lets her fire a slash effect that freezes obstacles, the Weißteufel, which lets her slow down time and fire icy daggers, the Freudenzwinger, which lets her create transparent copies of herself that fire Freudenstachel shots in different directions while forming a Freudenstachel barrier that traps opponents, and the Schneekristal, which lets her generate a snowflake barrier. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freu was commanded by Graf Michael Sepperin to lead a rebellion against the Holy Empire and Orthodox Church, believing that they were the target of persecution and hatred again. When Tia came back home to find the Imperial Training Hall and the Black Forest under fire, she found Freu amidst the flames, who informed Tia of the situation and implored for her to join the rebellion, but Tia refused, taking it upon herself to make her friends at RKS open their eyes instead. The two fought, and Tia won, after which Freu left to inform Sepperin of Tia's refusal to take part in the rebellion, and the organization branded her as a traitor. Tia later encountered Freu again, who asked her if she reconsidered her actions, and Tia asked her the same. Freu reminded her that she hadn't forgotten what happened to the Magi's homes, and Freu voiced that she was glad to have met her, for she wouldn't have been before her at that moment if she hadn't. Tia agreed that Magi had the power to hurt others, but they could use that power to help them too, because power wasn't good or evil, and they had to turn the other cheek even if others tried to push them around. Freu asked Tia if she thought she could take on the entirety of RKS on her own, and Tia said that she would try. A battle between the two then commensed. After the fight was over, Freu asked Tia to finish her, but Tia refused, leaving a surprised Freu to ask her whether she thought her ideals were important to her. Tia replied that it had nothing to do with ideals for she just wanted to protect the people from RKS as much as she wanted to protect the people of RKS. Freu said that in order to protect something, one had to make a sacrifice, which in her words was and had always been the law of the world, which Tia refused to accept. Freu said that letting their ideals waver for an instant would result in the loss of their place in the world, believing they couldn't change that. Tia replied that, if they lost their place, they could always make a new one and start over, whether it was in RKS or the Empire, and that they would always find a place to fit in regardless of where they went, even if people couldn't be replaced. Freu believed Tia's naivete to be her fatal flaw, but Tia wouldn't regret it, for the reason that she fought, and the fact that she loved her and the others, were her irreplaceable feelings alone. Having heard everything Tia had to say, Freu left to rethink her actions. Later, Freu arrived just in time to save Tia, who was about to be assassinated by Iris Sepperin. Freu revealed that she had been investigating and had realized something about RKS's rebellion to be amiss, and confirmed her suspicions of Iris. After Iris left, Freu revealed that the attack she used to save Tia used up a lot of her energy. Freu, knowing that Tia was the only one to have a chance of defeating Iris, asked her to go after her, and gave her a Cross Tank she made as her own special "pick-me-up" recipe for Tia. At first, Tia didn't want to leave Freu nor Karl Palesch behind while Karl was still imprisoned and Freu was injured, but Freu reassured Tia that she would be fine and that she would sort out all the problems left by Iris. The reassured Tia then picked up Freu's Cross Tank and left with Lilli to go after Iris. Freu pleaded for Tia to come back in one piece. The final battle ultimately ended with the victory of Spiritia, and she and Lilli, having been saved by Talos from being crushed in Iris' collapsing palace, happily reunited with Freu and the others. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert Grolla Seyfarth found Freudia in the midst of the flames within the Imperial Training Hall. Grolla asked Freu what was going on, and Freu said that she could ask the same of her, for she never imagined that Grolla, of all people, would turn against the organization. Grolla tried to convince her that Iris was manipulating the organization and that the attack should cease, but Freu would have none of it. After the battle, Freu, having been injured by Grolla's attacks, decided to withdraw, and left. Grolla later encountered Freu again, who commented that she had to commend Grolla's tenacity. Grolla told her to move out of her way, but Freu refused. Grolla refused to repeat her reasons that she already stated in the past. Freu decided to end the debate, knowing that words would get them nowhere, and Grolla agreed, knowing that perhaps her Grollschwert instead of her words could perhaps sway her instead. Grolla defeated her and told her to stand down, and Freu agreed and allowed her to do as she pleased before leaving. Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Cyromancers Category:Heroines Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Living Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Life Saver